Although the direct relationship between rape and depression has not been investigated, a good deal of indirect evidence indicates that depression may be a serious and common consequence of rape. In order to determine the incidence, onset, duration and type of reactive depression induced by rape, in phase one paraprofessionals will be trained in interviewing and helping victims fill out several mood, behavior measurement and depression scales. All the scales have been previously shown to have high reliability in measuring depression. Participation of the victims will be entirely voluntary. In phase two, the rape victims will be offered a choice of individual or group treatment. Three different treatment procedures will be used. Insight-oriented therapy, interpersonally oriented and anxiety-management therapy will be evaluated in terms of their efficacy in relieving rape-induced depression. The paraprofessionals will receive on-line training in treatment procedures under the direction of the investigators and research coordinators at the centers. The data obtained in phases one and two will be used to begin development and evaluation of procedures for early diagnosis of rape-induced depressions so that preventative measures may be developed.